


This May Be The Night That My Dreams Might Let Me Know

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Banter, Canonical Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lost Decade (Roswell New Mexico), Maria DeLuca Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “You don’t have to show up, Guerin,” Maria said, picking up the trash from Rosa’s grave and putting it into a plastic grocery bag she brought along. She knew what to expect at this point. “It’s not like you knew Rosa.”“Shows what you know. We had a few classes together. Chemistry and band.” Michael picked eggshells directly off of the picture of Rosa’s face. He used his mangled left hand, like he didn’t care that it got dirty.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca & Rosa Ortecho, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin & Rosa Ortecho
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	This May Be The Night That My Dreams Might Let Me Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloud/gifts).



> From Haloud: i would love some cute bantery malexa focusing on maria and michael, or just miluca if you'd prefer to write that.
> 
> And since it's for you I made it a little angsty and bittersweet 😉😘 
> 
> This fic takes place circa 2013, when Maria and Michael are both at their loneliest and deserve some comfort, and find it in each other 😭

“You don’t have to show up, Guerin,” Maria said, picking up the trash from Rosa’s grave and putting it into a plastic grocery bag she brought along. She knew what to expect at this point. “It’s not like you knew Rosa.” 

“Shows what you know. We had a few classes together. Chemistry and band.” Michael picked eggshells directly off of the picture of Rosa’s face. He used his mangled left hand, like he didn’t care that it got dirty. “She gave me weed a few times.” 

Maria laughed a watery laugh. “So you  _ were _ her friend. Otherwise she would have sold it to you, not given it to you.” 

Michael chuckled. “Oh, I mean, there was always a  _ transaction _ . Usually it was answers to chemistry tests.” 

“That’s Rosa.” Maria actually laughed aloud that time, from her belly, and she wiped her eyes. It always felt like Rosa wasn’t really gone when she laughed like that. “Thanks, Guerin.” 

“I’m not doing it for you,” Michael replied, but like he was just pretending to neg her to cover up something deeper, an emotion too deep to plumb. She let it go without comment.

They cleaned the rest of the grave in silence, and then Maria opened up a flask. 

“Tequila. Rosa’s brand,” she said, offering Michael a sip after she had taken some. 

Michael sighed, taking two sips. “Oh, that’s the good shit.” 

Maria rolled her eyes. “Okay, it’s not like it’s top shelf or anything.”

“It’s not  _ my  _ brand. You know, mouthwash cut with well water.” 

Maria giggled, dumping the rest of the tequila on Rosa’s grave. She pulled out a water bottle next, but instead of drinking it, she grabbed Michael’s hand and washed it, pouring the water out like a tap so they could both clean their hands.

“Well, if you need a watering hole, I just bought the Wild Pony.” 

Michael blinked. “What, you did? You bought it?” 

“I mean, I took out a loan. I’ll be paying it off for ten or so years. Quicker if business is good.” 

“ _ If _ ,” Michael said, considering. “So, like, I should come around sometime...” 

“I need to  _ make  _ money, not lose it, Guerin,” Maria laughed, jogging his elbow. 

Michael took her arm, maybe under the pretense of drying his hands on her sleeves, but really it was to turn her to face him. He licked his lips, daring, perhaps, to smile, maybe even to turn on the charm: a wistful, shy kind of charm, but something devastating and lewd and just what she wanted right now. 

“I’m not saying there couldn’t be a... _ transaction _ ,” he tried hopefully. 

Maria narrowed her eyes. 

“First of all,” she said, voice firm but not unkind, “take your hands off me. I don’t like being manhandled.” 

Michael dropped his hands to his sides, an apology ready. He’d fucked up again, big surprise, and braced himself for the rejection—but she didn’t even give him a chance to apologize. 

“Second, if you want to pick up a few hours on Friday and Saturday nights as a bouncer, I’m looking for people I can trust. Anyone who was a friend of Rosa’s is a friend of mine.” 

She held out a hand for him to shake.

Michael almost couldn’t believe this was happening. Someone...wanted him around?  _ Him _ ? 

He reached his hand out. How could he not? “Fridays and Saturdays, yeah. I could do that.” 

Maria pulled her hand back, leaving him hanging. “Third, this is only on a trial,  _ exclusive  _ basis. I call the shots. And I don’t want to see you making out with anybody while you’re on the clock.”

“You think I got a lot of other offers, DeLuca?” Michael laughed. He reached out and took her hand, afraid she’d go back on the offer, such as it was. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
